Jasper
by SU Fanatic7152
Summary: When she first emerged, when she saw the first light of day, when she breathed in her first breath of air, she knew her destiny and her responsibility. She knew exactly what she must do and who she had to serve. We all think we know exactly who she is and was, but we don't. None of us know the real story behind Jasper.
1. Emerging Time

"It's time!" a Peridot called. She was in the control room just below the Kindergarten. She looked closely and could see that the gems were ready to emerge. "My Diamond, they are ready," she calmly stated letting the Diamond see the readings.

"Excellent," the Diamond said. She was a peculiar Diamond. She was smaller than the others, but none of the gems knew why. And her gem was in such a peculiar place: right in the middle of her stomach. The Diamond took off her black hood to reveal tons of massive pink, curly hair. Her eyes were a black shade and her skin was a beautiful pale color. And she always wore a white dress with ruffles in the skirt. "Send out the managers," the Diamond told the Peridot.

"Yes, my Diamond," the Peridot said turning around and leaving.

"Oh, and Peridot," the Diamond called after her.

"Yes?" the Peridot replied.

"There's no need to be so formal," the Diamond said. "You can just call me Rose."

"Yes, Rose," the Peridot said returning to the control base of the Kindergarten.

Rose turned and went on with her job of inspecting all gems before emerging. "Good, good, excellent, good," she said looking at each set of data. "Wait a minute!" she suddenly exclaimed when looking at a certain data set. "This gem…" she paused. "This gem is coming way too early! She still shouldn't emerge for another six months! If she comes out this early, their gem may not be able to withstand the pressure of emerging! She could be shattered!"

Rose quickly ran out of the control room to inform the Peridot of the gem.

"On the screen it read that the gem type was a jasper and below it said _Code Red! Possibly defective! Chances of being shattered 90%!_

**********************************************************************************************************  
"If that gem emerges it could be shattered!" Rose finished explaining to the Peridot.

"Well, there's nothing we can do to stop it," the Peridot calmly stated. "The gems emerge when they feel ready. If the gem is emerging now, it might just be defective or a little weak."

"So, she'll make it?" Rose asked.

"The chances seem very slim. If she makes it without even a crack, that'd take a miracle," the Peridot sadly said.

An hour had passed, and Rose still feeling tense. She felt like if the gem didn't make it, it would be her fault. She never felt like she did a good job in the Kindergartens, and now a gem might pay for it all without even seeing the light of day.

Rose looked at the Peridot's timer. There was only five minutes left until the new gems would emerge. Rose silently prayed over and over that the gem would make it.

"It's happening!" the a Peridot yelled.

Right on cue, Pearls, Peridots, and Rubies began emerging out of the walls. Strangely, no one saw a single quartz emerge.

Rose watched and carefully listened hoping to hear intel of a Jasper soon. "Oh, please let her make it!" Rose screamed over and over again in her head.

"My Diamond!" a Pearl called climbing down the ladder of an observing tower. "I saw it!" Pearl happily cried once she was in front of Rose.

"The Jasper gem?" Rose asked with hope.

"Yes!" Pearl exclaimed with excitement. "It just emerged in the middle of the Kindergarten! She was the last one out!" Pearl continued with a huge smile.

Rose felt a sudden rush of relief rush through her. That is, until Pearl said, "You might want to go look at her though. She seems a little peculiar."

On that note, Rose ran off as fast as she could with Pearl following behind her. " _Oh, gosh, I hope she's okay!"_ Rose shouted again in her head.

Rose finally made it to the spot where Jasper had come out, and Rose could not believe what she saw.


	2. The New Quartz

"My Diamond, are you oka-" a Peridot said walking up behind them, but stopped and gasped at the sight before her. "What in the universe?"

A few other Peridot Kindergarteners came over to see what was going on. They couldn't believe it either. Eventually, several kindergarteners, pearls, and other random gems had gathered around to see what was happening.

"Is she okay?" a Pearl asked moving closer.

The Jasper was still lying on the ground. She wasn't moving that much. She looked as if she could be exhausted. She looked like she couldn't move a muscle.

"I don't know," the leader Peridot said examining the gem. "She certainly doesn't look good, though."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"She just doesn't look like a Jasper gem. She has stripes on her skin, her hair is way longer and wilder than it should be, her hair is also a bleached white, and she doesn't have a nose. Her gem has replaced a body part. That is not supposed to happen, especially on quartzes. Not to mention, she's a little bit smaller and nowhere near as strong looking as normal Jasper soldiers," the Peridot explained.

"Everyone back up! Give her some space!" Rose commanded.

All the gems did as they were told. Rose slowly started to approach the gem when suddenly, she started to move. Slowly, ever so slowly, the Jasper gem weakly got up. Once she was standing, her knees started to wobble, and she lost her balance. Rose quickly caught the Jasper's hand and helped her balance again.

Jasper started to look around at all the gems staring at her. They had all noticed another thing that made Jasper different. She had yellow eyes like glowing embers and visible pupils in them.

"Where-" Jasper softly started to say. "Where am I? Who am I?"

Rose looked down at the confused gem. She softly held onto Jasper's hand.

"Hello,… Jasper," Rose softly said.

Jasper slowly turned her head to face Rose. "Is that me?" Jasper asked still mighty confused.

"Yes it is," Rose cheerfully said.

"Well, hate to break it up here," the Peridot said walking towards the two. "but we're really behind schedule. This Jasper has to report to training immediately."

"Oh, yes," Rose said. "I'll escort her."

"Yes, my Diamond," the Peridot said joining the others in grouping the other gems and sending them to their training.

"Come on, Pearl," Rose called out.

"Coming!" Pearl yelled over the crowd.

It wasn't long before Rose, Jasper, and Pearl were out of the kindergarten and walking on the planet's grounds.

"What is this place?" Jasper asked.

"This is Homeworld," Pearl said.

"It's your home," Rose commented.

Jasper took another look at her surroundings. She wasn't sure if she was happy about this place being her home. She could have sworn she saw a bright light when had first emerged, but all she could see now was a dark sky. Tons of gems were marching on routes and smaller ones were working endlessly on submitting data. No one looked happy or really that active. This whole place looked like it never thrived. There was no light, no smiles, no color, and no pleasure.

Jasper gulped. "My home?"

 **Hey, Guys!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will try to release another as soon as possible. But I really would appreciate it if you guys would leave a review. If I don't get any reviews whether they are good or bad, I'm not sure if I should continue writing.**

 **I am working on a new story! It is going to be really funny! I hope you guys will like it and leave reviews! I should hopefully post at least the first chapter this weekend!**

 **Thank-you! See you next time!**

 **~Stevidot4ever**


	3. Training

"Today we will be practicing one of the most important things," White Diamond stated stepping into the light.

White Diamond was in charge of training all the quartzes to become soldiers. Rose sometimes claimed that White Diamond was a little too hard on the gems, but White Diamond paid no heed.

At this moment, White Diamond had shrunk down so she would be no bigger than the rest of the quartzes. She felt being their size was an easier way to get their attention.

"White Diamond!" Rose suddenly called out.

White Diamond turned around and saw the three gems. "Oh, Pink," White Diamond said with what actually sounded like joy. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I've brought a new recruit," Rose said.

"Oh! Emerging time already?" White Diamond asked.

"Yes," Rose said. "She is a Jasper gem."

White Diamond glanced at the gem next to Rose. "And that is her?" White Diamond asked hoping for a "no."

"Yes," Rose said. "I know she doesn't look like the others, but I'm sure that she'll be every bit as good as a Jasper could be."

"Very well," White Diamond said. "Thank-you, Pink. I'll take it from here."

"Yes, White," Rose said. "Good day," she said leaving Jasper with White Diamond and Pearl following closely behind her.

"Okay, Jasper," White Diamond said. "Get into formation."

Jasper quickly went to a spot in the group of lined up quartzes. Once standing next to them, Jasper could tell that she really was different. Once she heard White Diamond start to speak, though, she snapped right out of her thoughts.

"As I was saying," White Diamond started. "today we will be practicing one of the most important things in training. Vigilance. In battle a gem must be able to defend herself. One of the best ways to do that is being aware of everything happening in one's surroundings."

Jasper listened closely to everything White Diamond was saying. She wanted to prove that even though she didn't look like other Jaspers, she could still be just as good a soldier.

"Okay. Number 61964749," White Diamond called out looking at a holographic screen.

Jasper saw another Jasper soldier step up. She looked way taller and much stronger than Jasper did. Her hair was a chestnut brown and only went down to the level of her back and was much more tame than Jasper's hair. Her skin didn't have so much as even a spot on on it, let alone stripes. And her eyes were a simple coal black.

"I really am different," Jasper thought to herself.

"In a moment, several obstacles will be thrown your way. It will be your job to dodge them all," White Diamond said to the Jasper soldier. "Starting… now!"

The Jasper stood totally still and Jasper wondered what was going to happen. "Sword to the head," the Jasper soldier suddenly said catching a sword before it could harm a hair on her head.

"Excellent," White Diamond said.

"Battle axe from above," the soldier said stepping back just before a huge axe landed right in front her.

"Great," White Diamond said.

"Shield from the side," the soldier said catching a shield flying at her from the side with her bare hand.

"Perfect," White Diamond said.

"How did she-" Jasper thought but was cut of her thoughts when White Diamond called another number.

"Number 22937298," White Diamond called out looking at the holographic screen again.

Jasper gulped and stepped forward. "Oh, the new recruit," White a Diamond said. "Same test as the last one. Starting… now!"

Jasper started to panic. She had no idea how to do what the Jasper before her had just done. She felt beads of sweat form on her head, and her hands started to feel clammy.

"Uh…" Jasper began to say. Her mind had gone blank. She had no idea what she was doing. "Sword to the head?" she unconfidently said reaching behind her.

Suddenly a shield came flying and struck Jasper right in the face sending her falling over to the ground. She could hear some of the quartzes behind her quietly laughing. Her face turned a dark orange.

"Shield from the side," White Diamond sighed coving her face with her hand.

Jasper slowly got back up to her feet. She felt so embarrassed. She had made a fool of herself in front of a quartz army and a Diamond.

"Uh… sword to the head?" Jasper asked hoping she was right this time.

Jasper fell back when a huge battle axe landed in front of her. It's blade had just barely missed her toes.

White Diamond sighed again. "Battle axe from above."

Jasper knew she had to be on her last obstacle now. She thought that White a Diamond might try to trick her by not using the sword at all. "Shield to the side?" Jasper asked still uncertain of herself.

A quartz soldier nudged Jasper in the shoulder making Jasper turn her head. A sword flew past Jasper's head and landed in White Diamond's spiky hair. Lots of quartzes gasped, and a few others quietly laughed.

"Thank you, Number 22937298," White Diamond said pulling the sword out of her hair and splitting it in two. "Get back into formation now."

Jasper quickly retreated back into the group. "Now, moving on…" White a Diamond said continuing. Jasper zoned out. She felt so much more embarrassed than before. She felt as if she had not only made a fool of herself but offended a Diamond. She couldn't wait for training to be over for the day.

Eventually, White Diamond said the words Jasper had so desperately been waiting for her to say. "Report back to your bases. Training is over for today," White Diamond said.

Jasper breathed a sigh of relief and was about to head to her base when she heard something she had hopped she wouldn't hear.

"Jasper," White Diamond called after her. "come here! I need to talk to you!"

"Oh no," Jasper thought. "This can't be good."

 **Hey, Guys!**

 **I hope you are enjoying the story so far. There is still a lot more to come. I would appreciate it if any of you would spare five minutes of your time to leave a review. It helps me with what I need to change or what to do for upcoming chapters!**

 **Thank-you!**

 **~Stevidot4ever**


	4. After Training

Jasper very reluctantly walked over towards White Diamond.

"Ye...yes?" Jasper very nervously asked.

"It seems very clear that you are..." White Diamond paused. "How can I say this nicely? Defective."

"What?" Jasper asked with a bit of shock.

"If I am correct you emerged five hours ago, yes?" White Diamond asked.

"Yes," Jasper responded.

"Well, the average Jasper gem is able to perform evrything that you failed at within an hour after they emerge. Also, you need to improve your strength. You can't call yourself a soldier if your not even strong."

Jasper took in every word White Diamond was saying. She had no idea who or what she should be. The only thing wrong with hearing this information was that it hurt bad.

"I advise that you work on the basic outside of training hours as well," White Diamond said with a small grin.

"Yes, I will," Jasper quietly responded.

"Very good," White Diamond said shape-shifting back to her giant form.

Jasper quickly huried out. Once she was around a corner, she stopped in her tracks and catched her breath.

"Who am I kidding?" Jasper asked herself. "If I'm defective then I'll never be worth anything to any Gem." Jasper slid her back down the wall and pulled her knees to her chest.

A group of three fully-funtional Jaspers walked by where Jasper was. "Nice work in training, runt," one of the Gems said. The group laughed and continued on their way.

Jasper all of a sudden felt weird. She felt something developing in her eyes like some kind of liquid.

"I gotta clear my head," Jasper quietly said to herself drying her eyes. She looked up and saw that here was some edges sticking out of the wall. She slowly put her hands and feet on the edges and started to climb. Once on top, Jasper could see almost all of Homeworld. From up above, Homeworld didn't look as bad as it did before. With the sun setting and the grounds being turned a beautiful golden color, Jasper started to forget about the burden of being defective and not being liked by anyone.

Jasper slowly breathed in and breathed out. "Well, tomorrow's another day, I guess."

 **Hey, Guys!**

 **I finally had a breakthrough with this story! I'm sorry for this chapter being so short, but I've figured out the storyline. I will be releasing chapters more often now. And please leave a review with your honest opinion of this story.**

 **Thanks! :)**

 **~Stevidot4ever**


	5. What Am I?

The past month has been the worst time of Jasper's life. All she had done was fail, fail, fail, and fail. She couldn't activate her weapon, she couldn't do the spin-move attack, she still had no healing powers, and she didn't have a single friend.

All the other quartzes always mocked her. No one ever took her seriously after making such a fool of herself in training. No matter where Jasper went, she could hear someone laughing or mocking behind her back.

One day though, the last straw was pulled. Training was finally over for the day, and Jasper was ready to head back to her base. She was called, yet again, by White Diamond.

"This is ridiculous!" White Diamond exclaimed once Jasper was in front of her. "A month gone by, and you've made no improvement! Until you find a way to get yourself together and make yourself useful, don't even bother to show up to training!"

"But... but..." Jasper tried to say.

"No!" White Diamond yelled shape-shifting back to her giant form. "Get out, and never come back! Now!"

Jasper quickly ran away with tears building up in her eyes. She kept running by several groups of quartzes. "Upset the boss, huh?" an Amethyst called out.

"Pipsqueak!" another Amethyst yelled.

Jasper could hear the laughter, mocking, and name-calling surrounding her. It was too much! She began to feel drained. Her tears develpoed faster and way harder as she kept running.

"Hey, runt!" a Jasper yelled.

"Defective!" another quartz yelled.

"Big mistake!" more Gems yelled out.

"Freak!" an Amethyst yelled.

Jasper tried to yell "Stop!" but couldn't. Her throat was in a huge knot and she couldn't speak between her big sobs.

"Misfit!"

"Doesn't belong!"

"Disapointment!"

"Pathetic!"

"Weak!"

"Useless!"

"Not wanted here!"

"Why don't you crawl back in the hole you came out of?!"

Little did any of the Gems know that that was what Jasper was doing. She was going back to the Kindergarten where

she was made.

Upon arriving, Jasper felt worse about herself. She was the last gem to emerge, she was defective, she wasn't supposed to emerge yet, and she was nothing but a big disapointment.

Jasper was alone right now. All the Kindergarteners were done for the day and had gone back to their bases. No Gems would be emerging for five months at least.

Jasper slowly walked towards her hole and looked at the other ones as she walked. Once Jasper was at her hole, she placed her hand on the wall, right on the boarder of the hole. "I guess that this is the only place where I belong," Jasper said slowly walking into the hole and sat down in the very back. She brought her knees to her chest and her tears continued to flow down her cheeks. "What am I doing?" Jasper asked herself. "This is never going to work. I'm just a big mistake. I'll never be wanted, missed, or useful."

Jasper just stayed in her hole and continued to cry. She didn't want to go back.

"You're not a big mistake," a voice said that startled Jasper. She looked out of the hole and saw it was Rose.

"My Diamond?" Jasper asked with fear rushing over her. "I'm so sorry! I know I shouldn't be here! It wont happen

again!"

"There's no need to apologize," Rose laughed. "I just wanted to know how the special quartz was doing."

"Special?" Jasper asked. "I'm not special."

"Oh, don't be silly!" Rose said. "Of corse you're special. You survived your emerging and there was a huge chance that you weren't going to make it."

"That doesn't make me special," Jasper said. "I just got lucky. Besides, I look different from everyone, I can't perform a single thing that the average quartz can, and I'm not at all strong."

"Okay," Rose said. "So you're not like other quartzes. But you know what that makes you?"

"A freak?" Jasper asked.

"No," Rose replied. "You're just unique."

"It doesn't matter," Jasper said. "I'll never be accepted by any other Gems. I'll always be looked upon as a mistake."

"Well, I can help you get stronger," Rose softly said.

Jasper looked up at Rose with tears still in her eyes. "How?" Jasper asked.

"It starts with a little confidence," Rose said stretching her hand into the hole, towards Jasper. "Come on. Let's make something better."

Jasper stared at Rose for a second. She stretched her hand out and took rose's hand. Rose slowly pulked Jasper out of her hole.

"I promise: Every night, I will meet you outside your base and we will have our own private training sessions," Rose said.

"Th...thank-you," Jasper said.


	6. A Little Secret

Around a year had passed and Jasper had changed greatly. She was now much taller and had gained great strength. She had won over White Diamond's acceptance and was now in the army. She was now one of the top soldiers and served in Yellow Diamond's army.

Rose had actually changed a little bit too. She was always lost in thought and staring of into space. Yellow Diamond was left baffeled and had no idea what was going on with their Pink Diamond. She no longer punished anyone, she didn't show up to important meetings, she was always sing to herself, and wherever she went she always had a dreamy look on her face.

Yellow Diamond could stand it no longer. She told her Pearl to spy on Rose after dark. Yellow Pearl did as she was told and waited outside the Pink Diamond base for hours. Finally, around midnight, Rose left the base and headed out.

Yellow Pearl followed close behind Rose but made sure Rose didn't see her. After following Rose forma few minutes, she finally came to a stop. Yellow Pearl hid behind a rock.

"Are you there?" Rose whispered.

" _What is she doing, and who is she talking to?_ " Yellow Pearl thought to herself.

"Yeah, I'm here," Jasper responded stepping out of the shadows.

Yellow Pearl gasped, but she quickly covered her mouth and ducked down.

"Did you hear something?" Rose asked Jasper.

"No," she responded.

"This is going to make my Diamond mad," Yellow Pearl whimpered. She quickly rushed out of there before she could be seen.

Rose figured the sound was just her imagination. She and Jasper just went into a conversation that would last, as always, until 1:00.

Yellow Pearl rushed into Yellow Diamond's base and closed the door behind her. "Pearl? What's going on? Have you figured out what's going on with Pink?" Yellow Diamond asked once Yellow Pearl had entered the base.

"Well, um...I kind of...maybe...sort of saw... um..." Yellow Pearl hesitated. She really didn't want to tell Yellow Diamond what she saw. She worried her Diamond would lose her temper and take it out on her.

"Well, spit it out," Yellow Diamond said. "What is going on with Pink?"

"I saw her with a..." Yellow Pearl paused.

"Saw her with a what?" Yellow Diamond asked.

"A Jasper quartz," Yellow Pearl mumbled.

"What?" Yellow Diamond asked.

"A Jasper quartz," Yellow Pearl mumbled again.

"What? Speak up, Pearl!" Yellow Diamond exclaimed.

"A Jasper quartz!" Yellow Pearl yelled and quickly covered her mouth.

"A Jasper quartz?!" Yellow Diamond exclaimed.

"Yes," Yellow Pearl weakly said.

"I need to meet this Jasper. Pearl," Yellow Diamond said.

"Yes?" Yellow Pearl asked.

"Tell that Jasper gem first thing in the morning that I need to have a meeting with her," Yellow Diamond instructed.

"Yes, my Diamond," Yellow Pearl said running out of the base.

"So," Yellow Diamond said to herself. "little Pink is in love."


	7. Meeting Yellow Diamond

Jasper was in her base trying to focus. She finally figured out how to summon her weapon easily.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. Jasper lost her concentration and went to open it with her gem.

"Yes?" Jasper asked opening the door. She was shocked to see Yellow Diamond's Pearl standing there.

"Yes, Jasper, you have been called to meet Yellow Diamond in exactly one hour," Yellow Pearl saidnlooking at a holographic screen.

"Okay," Jasper said unsuringly. She had no idea what to think about this. It was very rare that Gems at her level were called in by a Diamond.

"Good day," Yellow Pearl said turning around and heading hack to the Yellow Diamond Control Room.

"Uh...thanks?" Jasper called after her.

An hour passed, and Jasper was right on time for meeting Yellow Diamond. Jasper slowly walked up to the Yellow Diamond Control Room. She raised her fist, ready knock, but she stopped her fist in midair.

Jasper took a deep breath in and out. "Come on," she said to herself. "What am I afraid of? I'm just talking to my Diamond. I'm talking to my Diamond without knowing why I've been summoned. She's a powerful Gem? So what? She can just banish or shatter me on the spot if she wanted. She could be really mad at me for something and just be waiting to pounce on me the moment I walk in! Okay, I'm hearing it, now."

Jasper lifted her fist up again and was about to knock when the door suddenly opened.

"Enter," Yellow Diamond said from inside. Jasper slowly walked through the door into the control room.

The door quickly closed behind Jasper with a slam. Jasper got more and more nervous.

The room was pretty dark. The only light was comming from a holographic screen by a giant chair. Sitting in the chair was none other than Yellow Diamond. Jasper gulped at the sight of the Diamond. She had never met any other Diamond than Rose. Yellow Diamond was nearly ten times the size of Rose. It all made Jasper feel so small and weak.

"Pearl, please, give us some privacy," Yellow Diamond said without turning her head.

"Yes, my Diamond," Yellow Pearl responded with a smirk. She walked by Jasper and nudged her a little. "Good luck, kid," she laughed leaving with the door closing behind her.

Jasper was left alone in the control room with Yellow Diamond. It was quiet for a few minutes. "Jasper, come here," Yellow Diamond finally said breaking the awkward silence.

Jasper slowly walked over to the side of the chair. The panel on the floor she was standing on suddenly lifted her up. Jasper was now up to the armrest of the control chair.

"Now, Jasper, there is something dire I mist discuss with you," Yellow Diamond said turning her head to face Jasper.

Jasper froze with fear. Pink Diamond had always looked so pleasent and friendly, but Yellow Diamond looked menacing and threatening. Her eyes looked like they glowed like fire, and her pupils were in the irregular shape of diamonds.

"As you know," Yellow Diamond said breaking Jasper from her thoughts. "Pink Diamond is very important to Homeworld. Without her, we are all at the risk of our safety," she said getting up out of her chair and pacing the floor.

"I'm sure you know that all of the Diamonds have important jobs that keep Homeworld and all the outlining Gem colonies in balance," Yellow Diamond continued. "White Diamond is in charge of keeping Gems in order and making sure that they are properly trained. Blue Diamond is in charge of colonizing and keeping them in order. I send out Gems to investigate areas and command the armies for attack. Finally, Pink Diamond is in charge of all the Kindergartens, Gem production, and the protection of all the colonies."

"Yes," Jasper replied. "I know."

"Oh, but how do you know of how imortant she is? Do you have any idea what would go wrong if we lost her?" Yellow Diamond asked.

"Well, yes. Rose is very important to Homeworld. I wouldn't argue since she does have the ability to bubble anything and has healing tears." Jasper covered her mouth. Only the Diamonds knew about Rose having those powers.

"How do you know that?!" Yellow Diamond sudenly exclaimed.

"I heard rumers about Rose having those powers," Jasper lied.

"You're lying!" Yellow Diamond yelled. "I know that you've been meeting Rose at night and weakening her with sympathy!"

Jasper froze. She didn't inderstand what Yellow Diamond meant by that.

"Look," Yellow Diamond said in a slightly calmer tone. Jasper could, however, still see the fire burning in the Diamond's eyes. "you seem to understand why Rose is so important. If Rose becomes sympathetic for other Gems then she will become weak and have no place ruling Homeworld. I bet you've even been trying to talk to Rose about making fusion legal again!"

"Fusion?" Jasper asked. Jasper had no idea what fusion was. She never was once told about it. Seeing how mad the Diamond looked about it, though, Jasper decided to stay away from it.

"So help me, you defective quartz!" Yellow Diamond yelled. "If you ever go near Rose again, I will have no choice, but to hunt you down and banish you out of all Gem colonies. You will stay there until you rot away and turn to dust, which won't take long out there!"

Jasper took a step back. This was quite a big threat. When her foot nearly slipped, she could tell she was out of panel.

"How could I tell Rose that?" Jasper asked. "We're friends. It would break her heart."

"Well," Yellow Diamond said. "If you two can't be seperated, and banishment won't be enough; I could just shatter you." Yellow Diamond said with an evil smirk on her face.

Jasper closed her eyes and thought the whole thing over. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to break Rose's heart, but she didn't want to die either.

"Okay," Jasper quietly said inder her breath.

"Excellent," Yellow Diamond said quietly.

Yellow Diamond lowered the panel that Jasper was standing on back to the floor.

"You may leave now," Yellow Diamond said.

Jasper turned and walked to the door hanging her head in shame.

"Tonight," Yellow Diamond said from behind her. "Tell her tonight."

"Yes, my Diamond," Jasper said walking out the door.


	8. We Need To Talk

The dreaded hour that Jasper had been waiting for finally arrived. It was midnight.

Jasper waited outside her base for Rose to show up. Rose, however, was late.

Jasper thought she should think carefully over what words to say to Rose. She wanted to be gentle and try not to break her heart.

"Look, Rose, this past year has been amazing, but we..." Jasper trailed off. "We can't... I still like you, but... Sometimes for great victory... sacrafices must be... No, that's not it." Jasper took in a deep deep breath and tried again. "Listen, Rose... we... we can't..." she trailed off again. "Why does this have to be so hard?" she asked herself.

"Jasper," Rose called out.

"Oh no," Jasper thought to herself. "Here it comes."

"Sorry I'm late," Rose said. "Some trouble came up at the last minute, and Pearl and I had to take care of it." Jasper looked awkwardly away.

"Oh, listen to me," Rose said with a giggle. "I'm already late and I'm going on about nothing we need to worry about."

"Yeah," Jasper said sounding extremely nervous.

"Well," Rose said. "there is something I wanted to talk to you about tonight." Rose looked at Jasper with a genuine smile.

"What's that?" Jasper asked feeling more nervous.

"Do you know what fusion is?" Rose asked looking Jasper in the eyes.

"Oh my stars!" Jasper thought to herself. "Yellow Diamond said fusion was outlawed."

"No," Jasper softly replied.

"Well," Rose started. "When two or more Gems syncronize and trust each other, their physical forms melt into each other, creating a new being."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jasper asked.

"I think we should fuse," Rose said.

"What?!" Jasper exclaimed losing her balance and falling onto the ground. "Isn't that forbidden?"

"I know," Rose said. "I just thought that we should since we have been friends for so long. Besides, I am a Diamond. I have authority and I can pardon you if anyone finds out."

"I don't know, Rose," Jasper said. "This seems like a bad idea." Jasper backed up until her back hit the wall.

"I know that you might be a little scared by the idea," Rose said walking forward and putting her hands on the wall to where Jasper couldn't escape.

"Rose, I'm serious," Jasper said. "There's something really important that you need to know."

"There's something you should know, too," Rose said leaning forward, making the space between them slowly decrease.

"Rose, I'm not kidding," Jasper said slightly rising her voice.

"Neither am I," Rose said closing her eyes and leaning in closer.

"Rose, get off of me!" Jasper suddenly cried out.

Rose opened her eyes and backed up. "I'm so sorry," Rose said. "I'm pushing it."

"The thing is," Jasper started. She looked into Rose's eyes. They were full of longing and looked like there was a bit of hurt in them. She didn't think it was the best time to tell Rose yet.

"The thing is," Jasper started again. "I've..." she paused. "...never danced," she quickly finished.

"You haven't?" Rose asked.

"Nope," Jasper said. "If I can't dance then we can't syncronize, and we can't fuse."

"Well, that's easy," Rose said. "I can just show you how to dance."

Rose walked up to Jasper and looked her in the eyes again.

Rose began to sing, " _Take my hand_ " She put her hand in Jasper's.

" _Take a breath_

 _Pull me close_ " Rose put Jasper's arm on her back, and Jasper did as she was told.

" _and take one step_

 _Keep your eyes lined to mine_

 _And let the music be your guide_ "

Jasper slowly started to move in a series of steps with Rose. It didn't take long at all for Jasper to get the hang of it.

Jasper began to sing as well. " _Won't you promise me_ "

Rose sang with Jasper in harmony. " _Now wont you promise me, that you'll never forget_ "

" _We'll keep dancing,_ " Jasper sang.

" _To keep dancing,_ " Rose sang.

They began to sing together. " _Wherever we go next_

 _It's like catching lightning_

 _The chances of finding_

 _Someone like you_

 _It's one in a million_

 _The chances of feeling_

 _The way we do_

 _And with every step together,_

 _We just keep on getting better_ "

" _So can I have this dance_ " Rose sang.

" _Can I have this dance_ " Jasper sang.

" _Can I have this dance_ " they sang together.

Jasper began to sing, " _Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

 _And every turn will be save with me_

 _To be afraid, afraid to fall_ " Jasper dipped Rose.

Jasper continued singing, " _You know I'll catch you through it all_

 _And you can't keep us apart"_

Rose sang, " _Even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart_ "

Jasper sang, " _'Cause my heart is_ "

Rose sang, " _'Cause my heart is_ "

They both sang, " _Wherever you are_

 _It's like catching lightning_

 _The chances of finding_

 _Someone like you_

 _It's one in a million_

 _The chances of feeling_

 _The way we do_

 _And with every step together_

 _We just keep on getting better_ "

Rose sang, " _So can I have this dance_ "

Jasper sang, " _Can I have this dance_ "

They both sang, " _Can I have this dance_ "

Rose sang, " _Oh, no mountan's too high and_ "

They both sang, " _No ocean's too wide_

 _'Cause together or not_

 _Our dance won't stop"_

Rose sang, " _Let it rain_ "

Jasper sang, " _Let it pour_ "

They both sang, " _What we have is worth fighting for_

 _You know I believe_

 _That we were meant to be_

 _It's like catching lighting_

 _The chances of finding_

 _Someone like you_ "

" _Like you_ " Rose sang.

They both sang, " _It's one in a million_

 _The chances of feeling_

 _The way we do_

 _And with every step together_

 _We just keep on getting better_ "

Rose sang, " _So can I have this dance_ "

Jasper sang, " _Can I have this dance_ "

They both sang, " _Can I have this dance_

 _Can I have this dance_

 _Can I have this dance_ "

With one final twirl, Jasper and Rose melded into each other and created a new being.

The fusion looked amazing. She was twice Jasper's size. She had only one set of eyes that were a shiny brown. Her hair was wild and unkept like Jasper's, but was a vibrant pink like Rose's. Her skin was pale like Rose's, but she still had a few marks like Jasper. She had on a strapless top that stretched down to a short skirt that was cut diagnally on the bottom. The top's color was a vibrant orange-red like a sunset. She was also wearing skin-tight pants that were a dark red shade. Finally, she was wearing a pair of boots that were the same shade as the top the fusion was wearing.

"This is amazing!" the fusion said with a huge smile.

The fusion was suddenly silent, and its smile faded.

"Are you okay?" the fusion asked itself.

"Yeah, sure. I'm fine," it replied.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm fine."

"You're not telling me something!"

"There's nothing to say!"

Just tell me what's wrong!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?!"

"Because I care about you!"

The fusion went silent. It suddenly started to glow and come undone. Jasper and Rose landed with a thud on the ground. Rose got up and walked over to Jasper, who was still lying on the ground. She knelt down as Jasper opened her eyes and lifted her head up.

"Jasper, please tell me. I'm your friend. You can tell me anything."

Jasper looked into Rose's eyes. She knew she had to tell Rose eventually and waiting longer woukd just make it harder.

Jasper took a deep breath. "I can't see you anymore," she softly said.

"What?" Rose asked with surprise.

"I can't make you weak anymore. I can't endanger all of Gem kind for my own personal gain." Jasper hung her head in shame.

"But you don't make me weak!" Rose said tearing up. Next thing she knew, she had cupped Jasper's face in her hands. "You make me strong!"

"This is the way it has to be," Jasper said turning her head to where it was no longer in Rose's hands.

"I don't beileve it!" Rise exclaimed. "Some must have put you up to this! Did they?!"

Jasper looked at Rose. She looked so heartbroken and sad that Jasper couldn't stand it.

"Yes," she quietly said letting a couple tears fall down her cheeks.

"But you're my best friend!" Rose said. "I need you!"

"Then, what do you propose we do about it?" Jasper asked standing up.

"Well," Rose started as Jasper helped her up. "I guess we'll have to see each other in a more secret place and less often."

"Well," Jasper started but was cut off. Rose softly kissed Jasper on the cheek.

"Well," Rose said blushing and pushing her hair behind her ear. "I better get back to my base." She turned around and left.

Jasper put her hand to her cheek and watched Rose as she left. "Wow," she said to herself.

 **Hey guys!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm so sorry about the long wait. I just was in a place with no Wi-fi for a few days.**

 **The song I used in the chapter is "Can I Have This Dance" from** ** _High School Musical 3_** **.**

 **If you are enjoying the story so far, please leave a review. I have already figured out the whole plot line, so I will hopefully be able to update this very often.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Until next time,**

 **~Stevidot4ever**


	9. 5 Years Later

Time passed by quickly for Rose and Jasper. They didn't change much, but their surroundings certainly did. Rose was called for missions off of Homeworld more often. Since this happened so much, Rose and Jasper saw each other less and less.

Jasper had gone up higher and higher as time passed. She was now the head general of Yellow Diamond's army. Yellow Diamond's army was the top of all armies, and having a position anywhere in it took great responsibility.

Jasper and Rose still tried to see each other when they could, but it was no easy task at all with all the work they had.

Even though they barely saw each other amymore, Jasper and Rose didn't ever for get each other.

Five years had already passed. Five long years that felt like only five seconds had gone by.

Rose was finally returning back to Homeworld after a trip that took several weeks. She was so excited to be back, and couldn't wait to tell Jasper about something that she had found.

The ship finally landed on the launching decks and Rose happily walked out feeling triumphant.

Many Gems were wt the launching decks to welcome Rose back. She walked through the crowds and said hello to all of her friends.

After about ten minutes thoigh, she was finally able to break away from the attention and look for Jasper.

After a few minutes of wandering, Rose found Jasper outside of her base.

"Jasper!" Rose happily called out starting to run Jasper's way.

Jasper turned around to see who called her name. She saw a gem with giant pink hair heading towards her. "Rose?" she asked squinting her eyes. She could tell that the gem was indeed Rose. "Rose!" she exclaimed running towards Rose too.

They happily embraced when they ran into each other. It had been a month since the two had seen each other, and they couldn't be happier to finally be toegether again.

"So, how was the mission?" Jasper asked once she and Rose let go.

"Oh, the mission went great," Rose said. "But something else great happend to me while I was on it."

"What's that?" Jasper asked.

"I found a new planet!" Rose excitedly said.

"A new planet?" Jasper asked.

"Yes!" Rose said. "I don't think that any Gem has ever stepped foot on it before."

"Wow," Jasper said. "A new planet."

"Yes, well..." Rose paused. "I will bd heading out in some time to go investigate the planet and see if it would be useful to Homeworld."

"Oh," Jasper said. "You're leaving again?"

"Yes, but I would like to be accompanied by an escort," Rose said with a smile.

"Who?" Jasper asked.

"You," Rose said.

"Me?" Jasper asked.

"Yes," Rose said. "I'd love for my friend to accompany me on the investigation. It'd be a unique experience."

"I don't know, Rose," Jasper replied scratching her neck.

"Please," Rose said taking Jasper's hands and looking her in the eyes. "For me?"

"Oh, okay," Jasper said. "You win."

"Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you!" Rose said hapoily wrapping her arms around Jasper's neck.

"No problem," Jasper said nervously.

"I'll see you in two weeks!" Rose said running off and waving 'good-bye'.

The two weeks went by quickly, and Rose couldn't be more excited. " _Just imagine,_ " she thought to herself. " _just me and Jasper alone on a new planet. No stress or other gems. It'll be just me, Jasper, and a new world for us to explore._ "

Rose waited for about twenty minutes then, finally, Jasper could be seen headed for the ship's and Rose's direction.

Rose was about to say 'hello' when she saw something. She saw a green gem walking with Jasper to the ship.

The gem was about up to Jasper's chest. She was way skinnier than Rose was and had longer, more flowing hair. Her skin was a pale green. Her flowing hair was a dark, elegant green that matched the rectangular gem on her chest. She wore a dress that, too, seemed to flow like her hair. And her eyes were a vibrant sea-green.

" _Who is that? And why is she with Jasper?_ " Rose thought to herself.

Before Rose knew it, Jasper and the green gem were right in front of her. "Jasper!" Rose said once she noticed the two. She gave Jasper a hug, knocking off the green gem's hand from Jasper's arm.

"Wow," Rose said. "I thought you were never going to show up. Thank goodness that you did show up, though." Rose was paying total attention to Jasper and trying to completely pretend that the green gem wasn't even there.

"Okay," Jasper said getting out of Rose's embrace. She wondered why rose was all of a sudden so clingy. "Rose I'd like you to meet-" Jasper was cut off.

"All in good time," Rose interupted. "We really should get going. You know, new planet to explore and all." Rose sarted to push Jasper into the ship.

"Yes, I know," Jasper said moving out of the way making Rose land on her face. "However, I have something to tell you about the mission," Jasper said looking down at Rose with her hands on her hips.

"Oh," Rose said. "In that case, I guess I do need to hear it now."

Rose laughed a little when Jasper helped her back up to her feet.

Jasper walked over to the green gem. When she was right next to her, she put her hand on the green gem's shoulder. Rose tightly bit hef lip when Jsaper did that.

"Rose," Jasper started. "this is Emerald. Blue Diamond has assigned her to come with us on the mission to the new planet."

"Oh," Rose said. "But why was she assigned to our mission? We don't really need any help."

"Blue Diamond thought it could be dangerous so she decided to send us with a gem we know and trust," Jasper replied.

"Wait," Rose said. "You already knew her?!"

"Yes," Jasper said. "While you were gone, Emerald and I had been assigned on the same missions a lot. The Diamonds saw us as a perfect team."

"That's cool," Rose said unconvincingly. "That's cool."

"Okay, now that we all know each other," Jasper said breaking the awkward situation. "let's head out."

"I'm all for that," Emerald said taking Jasper's hand and walking onto the ship with her.

"Yep, time to take off!" Rose said stepping between the two.

Rose stepped into the bridge and started the ship. She looked over at Emerald. She saw Emerald put her hand in Jasper's again. " _Stay away from my Jasper!_ " Rose screamed in her head.

"This is going to be a long trip," Rose sighed.


	10. Welcome To Earth

It wasn't to long before Rose, Jasper, and Emerald had the planet in their sights.

"That's the place?" Jasper asked Rose when they were closer to the planet.

"Yes, this is the place," Rose replied.

"It looks kind of strange," Jasper said. It looks nothing like the planets in our galaxy."

"Maybe that's a good thing," Emerald said from behind the two. "If it's different, then it could provide the key to bring Homeworld into a new era."

"Yeah, sure," Rose said through her gritted teeth.

They eventually landed on the grounds of the planet. The doors of the ship opened revealing the planet to the three gems.

"Woah," Emerald said with starry eyes. "This planet is amazing!"

Emerald's hair and dress started to flow more and she lifted up off the ground. She only floated for a second, but she started to float higher and flew right out of the ship.

"Emerald!" Jasper called after her. "You didn't tell me you could fly!"

"I get my energy from sunlight. After all, I have nature powers. I can control weather, animals, and so forth," Emerald said.

"To bad Homeworld doesn't get much sunlight," Jasper said stepping out of the ship. "Your powers could have been very helpful in a lot of past situations."

"Yep," Emerald said laughing while flying around with birds and holding rabbits in her arms.

"Come on, you two," Rose said. "We have a lot of ground to cover."

"Oh, okay," Emerald said hovering above Rose and Jasper.

Emerald's hair was so long and flowing in the air that it looked like outstretched wings. Her dress looked like ivy vines growing on walls as it flowed in different directions.

"Jasper and I can go this way," Emerald said pointing in a random direction.

"Sounds good to me. What do think, Rose?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, sure," Rose said through gritted teeth staring daggers at Emerald.

"Great," Emerald said. "See you at sun down. Come on, Jasper!"

Emerald flew off with several creatures following behind her.

"Wait up!" Jasper called after Emerald with a little laugh. Jasper chased after Emerald to see where she was going.

Jasper soon found herself in the middle of a group of strange-looking trees. They weren't green like the others. They looked like they were covered in some kind of flowers.

"Emerald," Jasper called out. "Where'd you go?"

Suddenly, Emerald came falling out of the sky and landed on top of Jasper. With such a strong collision, Jasper and Emerald slid back into one of the weird trees.

"Ha, I got you!" Emerald laughed still laying on top of Jasper.

"Okay," Jasper laughed. "You got me."

Then, some random butterflies kept landing in Jasper's hair.

"Aww," Emerald said. "They like you." One of the butterflies flew out of Jasper's hair and landed on Emerald's finger.

"Such a courious planet," Emerald said looking at the butterfly.

"Yeah," Jasper said resting her hands on her head. "A really courious planet."

Meanwhile, Rose was looking around in her direction. She had not seen many creatures. She mostly just saw plants.

"Nice. Very nice." Rose heard someone say.

"Is someone their?" Rose asked climbing up a tree.

The voice didn't answer, but once Rose was at the top of the tree, she didn't need it to.

"Do you suppose that there are any dangerous beasts here?" a creature asked a similar looking one.

The creatures didn't look that different from gems. The only difference was that they didn't have gemstones on their bodies.

"Nonsense," one of the two creatures said. "Us humans are far more superior than any beast we could find out in the wild."

"Humans," Rose silently said to herself. "They're called humans."

Rose quickly climbed down out of the tree and went rushing back to tell Jasper and Emerald about the discovery she made.

It took her whike to find them. She looked in every space down the path that Emerald said she and Jasper would take. Eventually, Rose foind the two lying underneath a tree.

"There they are," Rose said to herself and headed towards the two.

Jasper and Emerald didn't see Rose from where they were.

Emerald looked in her hand. A flower from the tree had fallen into it.

"Jasper, look at this," Emerald said showing Jasper the flower.

"Yeah," Jasper said. "These things look nice. You know what?"

"What?" Emerald asked.

"You should try wearing one in your hair," Jasper said.

"Oh," Emerald said. "Okay."

Jasper took the flower out of Emerald's hand and placed it in Emerald's hair behind her ear.

"How do I look?" Emerald asked with a little blush.

"You look great," Jasper said blushing and smiling.

Rose was still walking towards the two, but she suddenly stopped in her tracks. Emerald had wrapped Jasper's arm around her and leaned against Jasper's chest.

Rose stepped behind a tree, so they wouldn't see her.

Emerald started to lean in closer to Jasper. Jasper turned her head towards Emerald. Emerlad closed her eyes and moved in closer and closer until her's and Jasper's lips met. Japser's eyes shot up in surprise, but slowlu-y closed after a couple of seconds.

Rose's heart stopped. Jasper and Emerald had just kissed. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She took a few steps back. Her eyes started to fill up with tears. She shook her head a little and ran off.

Rose kept running and running through the trees. Dark clouds started rolling in and the Sun was out of sight. The trees stoppped looking so pleasent. They started to look dead and had sharp branches pointing in every direction. Rose's dress kept getting snagged and ripped. It started to rain hard and thunder loudly. Rose's hair started to lose all of its curls and fluff. It sagged down perfectly straight and soaking wet.

Rose stopped in her tracks. She leaned against a tree and continued to cry.

Rose spoke to herself between sobs: "No...no...Jasper...I thought...I never...Why?"

Rose's crying got softer after a couple minutes. She was still crying lightly, though. She started to walk in the rain.

In all her depression, Rose began to sing to herslef:

" _On my own, pretending she's beside me_

 _All alone, I walk with her 'till morning_

 _Without her, I feel her arms around me_

 _And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and she has found me_

 _In the rain, my life reflects before me_

 _I still believe our love was meant to be_

 _In the darkness, I find the light her eyes_

 _And all I see is her and me forever and for all time_

 _And I know it's only in my mind_

 _That I'm just a friend and nothing more_

 _And although I know that she is blind_

 _Still I say there's a way for us_

 _I love her, but when the night is over,_

 _She is gone, she's with her Emerald_

 _Without her, Homeworld around me changes_

 _The stress still grows, and I know this won't be painless_

 _I love her but every day I'm learning_

 _All my life I've only been pretending_

 _Without me, her world will go on turning_

 _A world that's full of happiness that I have never known_

 _I love her_

 _I love her_

 _I love her_

 _But only on my own_ "

Rose sat under a tree to have shelter from the rain.

"Oh, Jasper," Rose said under her breath and continued to sob until the rain finally stopped.

 **Hey guys!**

 **I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I have already figured out the whole storyline so I will update very often. Just in case, if you are wondering, this is not the end of my story. We actually still have quite a way to go before the story is over with.**

 **As for all the questions that you all have been asking me, they all will be answered in due time. Just wait until the story is over.**

 **Rose's song is a cover of _On My Own_ from _Les Miserables._**

 **Please leave a review if you are liking this story.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Stevidot4ever :)**


	11. The Return

Once the rain had lightened up, Rose headed back for the ship. Jasper and Emerald weren't there yet, so Rose waited for them outside the ship.

Rose still let out a few tears while she waited. She was caught off-huard when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Rose, are you okay?" someone asked from behind her. Rose could tell that the voice belonged to Jasper. She and Emerald had finally returned from their part of the mission.

"I'm fine!" Rose snapped at Jasper knocking her hand off of her shoulder. Rose still had a few tears in her eyes, but she quickly dried her eyes before Jasper or Emerald could see them.

"Okay," Emerald said. "I think that we should return to Homeworld. What do you guys think?"

"Yeah, that would probably be best," Jasper said.

"Of course," Rose said.

Rose walked by Emerald and nudged her hard.

"Is she okay?" Emerald asked Jasper.

"I don't know," Jasper said. "I've never seen her like this before."

"Come on. Let's get going!" Rose called from inside the ship.

"We're coming Jasper said walking into the ship with Emerald following behind her.

Once the ship had taken off and had left the planet's atmosphere, Emerald looked back on the planet. "Do you guys think that Homeworld will colonize that planet? It make a lovely colony," Emerald said.

"I highly doubt it!" Rose yelled at Emerald. Rose really had it out for Emerald. First Emerald stole Jasper from her, and now she was thinking of Homeworld colonizing a planet that already had precious life.

Rose threw Emerald a threatening look. Emerald got scared and wrapped Jasper's arm around her.

After what seemed like forever, Rose, Jasper, and Emerald finally landed back on Homeworld.

Rose shut the ship down only a minute after they landed. "You're dismissed," Rose said pointing at the door without looking up.

"Rose?" Jasper asked walking towards her.

"I said, 'You're dismissed'!" Rose yelled.

Jasper backed up. Rose had never raised her voice like that at Jasper before.

"Come on, Emerald," Jasper said walking out the door. "Pink Diamond needs her space."

"I'm coming," Emerald said walking out right behind Jasper.

Once Jasper and Emerald were out of sight, Rose felt tears build up in her eyes again. She ran out of the launching decks and headed for her base.

"Room, I need a bed," Rose said once she arrived at her base. As soon as Rose said this, a bed appeared before her, and she collapsed on it.

After a few minutes of being alone and crying, someone paid Rose a visit.

"Pink, are you okay?" Yellow Diamond asked looking through the door of the base. She had shrunk down so she could fit inside Rose's base.

"I'm fine," Rose said still crying into her pillow when Yellow Diamond sat down next to her.

"I can tell you're not," Yellow Diamond said. "You can tell me, Pink. You can tell me anything."

"Well," Rose started. "someone broke my heart." Rose didn't want to tell Yellow Diamond that it was Jasper who had done it. First of all, Rose didn't want Jasper to get in trouble with the other Diamonds. Second of all, Rose didn't want Yellow Diamond to know that she had still been secretly meeting Jasper.

"I tried to warn you," Yellow Diamond said.

"Huh?" Rose asked lookong up from her pillow and at Yellow Diamond's face.

"You shouldn't have kept having those secret meetings with that Jasper. Even when I tried to warn you, you wouldn't listen. This is what happens when you give your heart to another gem: it gets shattered."

"You knew?" Rose asked.

"Of course I knew, Pink," Yellow Diamond said. "I have eyes everywhere. I didn't know what else to do. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you from this pain you feel."

"Oh, Yellow," Rose said sitting up and hugging Yellow Diamond. "You're such a great friend."

Rose began tearing up again and held on tighter to Yellow Diamond.

"That's right," Yellow Diamond said. "Let it all out. The pain will go away quicker once you come to terms with it."

Yellow Diamond stayed there with Rose for quite a while. She tried to calm Rose down and softly stroked her hair.

After about an hour, Rose started to calm down, so Yellow Diamond left her alone and headed back to her base.

Yellow Diamond opened the doors to her base and quicjly closed them behind her. In her nase was Yellow Pearl and next to her was Emerald.

"Excellent work, Emerald," Yellow Diamond said walking towards the green gem. "Pink bought the whole thing."

"You won't hurt Jasper now, will you?" Emerald asked as Yellow Diamond walked by her.

"No," Yellow Diamomd said. "Jasper won't be shattered. You've done your part."

"Thank you," Emerald said. "But I still wonder..."

"Yes?" Yellow Diamond asked.

"Why did you ask me to act that way with Jasper?" Emerald asked.

"I simply wished to teach Pink a very important lesson," Yellow Diamond said.

"What's that?" Emerald asked.

"When you give your heart to a gem, it will be shattered," Yellow Diamond said. "You may go now."

"Yes, my Diamond," Emerald said and left the base.


	12. New Colony

A year had passed since that awful day. Rose had avoided Jasper in every way she could.

Ever since Rose, Jasper, and Emerald had gone to that planet, the Diamonds had been sending more gems to check the place out.

It was eventually discovered that the planet was called Earth.

Even though Homeworld was doing well, Rose wasn't even okay. She was always in her base and refused to come out. She would only leave her base for dire emergencies. Since Rose was like this, she missed imoprtant Diamond meetings.

One day, the Diamonds had a meeting that would change everything.

"I don't know. What do think, Blue?" White Diamond asked.

"I see great potential with this place," Blue Diamond said. "I'm just unsure about some of the lifeforms that already thrive there."

"I think we should try to colonize this planet," Yellow Diamond said. "It has aple space and the lifeforms can be taken care of easily."

"Shouldn't we have this meeting when Pink is with us?" White Diamond asked.

"She's already been through a lot," Yellow Diamond said. "We shouldn't weigh her down with the stress of this."

"I suppose so," White Diamond said.

"Well," Blue Diamond started. "all in favor of colonozing the Earth say 'aye'."

"Aye," Yellow Diamond said.

"Aye," Blue Diamond said.

"Aye," White Diamond said.

"Then it's official," Yellow Diamond said. "We head for the Earth first thing in the morning."

"Agreed," White and Blue Diamond said together.

"Pink Pearl," Yellow Diamond called.

"Yes?" the Pearl responded.

"You must tell Pink that we will be departing for Earth in the morning," Yellow Diamond said. "It is vital that she comes with us."

"Yes, Yellow Diamond," Pink Pearl said leaving the room.

Pink Pearl hurried to Rose's base. "My diamond! My Diamond! Open the door!" Pink Pearl cried banging on the door of the base.

The door opened and Rose was standing right there with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, Pearl?" Rose asked.

"The Diamonds are heading out tomorrow to start a new colony. They say that they need you to come along," Pink Pearl said.

"Oh, of course," Rose said. "I'll be ready in the morning. Thank you, Pearl."

"Good-night, my Diamond," Pink Pearl said going to her base.

Rose closed the door to her base and sat down. "I wonder where we're going," Rose said to herself.

Morning soon came and Rose was headed to the launching decks. As she arrived, Rose saw Yellow, Blue, and White Diamond waiting outside of a ship.

"Oh, Pink! Over here!" White Diamond called out.

"Yes, I see you," Rose said with a laugh as she walked towards them.

Rose suddenly stopped in her tracks. Yellow Diamond was talking to someone, and it was someone Rose knew well.

"Well, Jasper," Yellow Diamond said. "I need you in charge of all quartzes once we get to the planet."

"Yes, my Diamond," Jasper said.

"You may go now," Yellow Diamond said.

Jasper simply saluted her Diamomd and headed for the other ships.

Rose stood peferctly still, allowing Jasper to run into her.

"Oh, sorry," Jasper said once she ran into Rose. "I guess I wasn't looking where I was-" Jasper paused. "Oh, Rose. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Save it, Jasper!" Rose said raising her hand. "I saw quite enough on our trip to that planet."

"What are you talking about?" Jasper asked.

"I saw you with her," Rose said. "You and Emerald sure have the close relationship. So close that I saw you kiss her."

"Woah, Rose!" Jasper exclaimed. This actually startled Rose a little.

"What?" Rose asked still angry.

"It was nothing like that," Jasper said. " Emerald claimed she just got caught up in the moment and got a little excited. She said she was sorry. I promise, Rose, Emerald is a friend and nothing more."

"Oh," Rose said. "So you and Emerald aren't together?"

"No," Jasper laughed. "Is that why you've been avoiding me?"

Rose blushed. "Actually yes."

"Well, I'm glad that's cleared up, at least," Jasper said.

"Yeah," Rose said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I gotta get to my ship now," Jasper said walking by Rose.

"Bye," Rose said waving.

For once, a trip to a planet went by fast for Rose.

She looked out of a window next to her and saw the planet where they were going.

"Wait," Rose said when they landed. "This is where we're building the new colony?"

"Of course," Yellow Diamond said.

"But...but what about the lifeforms that are already on the planet?" Rose asked.

"Oh, don't worry. We already have a plan for them," Blue Diamond said.

"You do?" Rose asked.

"Yes," White Diamomd said. "Don't worry. They'll all be wiped out by the time the colony is done."

"What?!" Rose exclaimed.

Rose started to wander around to see what damage Homeworld had already done. It was horrible. Everywhere she went a Kindergarten or some random structure was being built.

"I gotta see Jasper," Rose said to herself. Rose looked around all over the place. Eventually, she spotted Jasper.

Rose started to head in Jasper's direction. She suddenly stopped. Jasper was talking to none other than Emerald, again.

"I can't take it anymore!" Rose cried running off.

"Did you hear something?" Jasper asked Emerald.

"No. I don't think so," Emerald said.

Meanwhile, White Pearl was looking out over all the construction. She didn't like the idea of the Earth being turned into a colony either. She felt like it would be unfair to the lifeforms that already lived on the planet.

"I can't take it anymore!" Pearl heard someone yell. She looked out over the lands and saw Pink Diamond. When she saw her run away, she wanted to help.

White Pearl followed Rose through a forrest that seemed to go on forever. After what seemed like a century of running, White Pearl found herself in a cave.

"Pink Diamond?" White Pearl called out. Her voice echoed off the walls of the small cave. "Pink Diamond? Are you in here?"

"White Pearl?" Rose asked stepping put of the shadows.

"Yes, Pink Diamond," White Pearl said. "I just wanted to make sure you were in your well being."

"Oh, thank you," Rose said sitting down. "And there's no need to be so formal. You can just call me Rose."

"Yes, Rose," Pearl said straitening up.

"Why don't you sit down?" Rose asked patting the ground next to her.

"Oh, okay," Pearl hesitantly said.

They both sat their in the cave for a few minutes with awkward silence. "I never wanted this," Rose said breaking the silence.

"Huh?" Pearl asked.

"I never wanted this colony to be built. I hate it. I hate every bit of it," Rose said.

"Me niether," Pearl said. "I don't want to take away all the lifeforms' home away.

"I wish I could do something about it," Rose said.

"But you're a Diamond," Pearl said. "Can't you just talk with the other Diamonds and change their minds?"

"I'm afraid it isn't that easy," Rose said. "I'm afriad that if we want to save the planet, we're going to have to take matters into our own hands."


	13. The Last Straw

It was now late at night. Jasper and Emerald had been assigned to guard the Diamonds' base while they discussed important matters.

Jasper was fine, but Emerald looked tense. She looked like she was scared of something pouncing her.

Suddenly there were unfamiliar noises around the two. At first, it sounded like footsteps, but it changed to several different sounds of rustling, heavy material being dragged, and heavy breathing.

"Do you hear something?" Jasper asked Emerald.

"Yeah, I think so," Emrald said. "But I'm not sure if I'm hearing the same sound you're hearing."

"I feel like I hear heavy breathing," Jasper said.

"I feel like I hear footsteps," Emerald said.

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion in the middle of a field not too far from where Jasper and Emerald were.

"Oh my stars!" Emerald cried jumping up and clinging onto Jasper.

Jasper quickly activated a holographic screen. "Emergency!" Jasper yelled into a microphone. "Requesting back up! All quartzes available, report to the feilds outside the Diamonds' base immediately!"

In no time flat, thousands of quartz soldiers rushed out into the fields. Jasper and Emerald watched in horror as an uprising group of rebels attacked the quartzes taking almost all of them down.

"We have to help them!" Emerald said running towards the battlefield.

"Emerald! No! Wait!" Jasper exclaimed rushing onto the battlefield behind Emerald.

"There's too many of them!" Emerald exclaimed when they were in the middle of the battlefield. "We need to split up and cover more ground!"

"Okay!" Jasper yelled over the noise of the battle.

Jasper and Emerald went in opposite directions and covered different areas of the battlefield.

Jasper and Emerald were able to take put tons of rebels easily thanks to their strength.

After Jasper had taken out several rebels, she headed back in Emerald's direcrion to make sure she was okay.

Once there, Jasper could tell that there was a gem ready to poof Emerald. "Emerald! Watch out!" Jasper cried. But it was too late. Emerald was run through with a pink sword and poofed.

Emerald's gem landed on the hand of none other than Rose.

"Pink Diamond?" Homeworld from all ober the area asked.

"It's Rose Quartz!" Rose said as she tightened her grip on Emerald's gem.

"No!" Jasper cried out. The deed was done. Emerald had been shattered.

Jasper totally lost it when Rose did such a thing. She pounced on Rose and pinned her to thw ground. Rose pinched Jasper right in the gem causing it to crack. From the shock, Jasper got off of Rose.

"Why do you take away everything I care about?!" Jasper cried putting her hand on the crack on her gem.

"Jasper, it doesn't have to be this way," Rose said. "Come on, let's make something better." Rose outstretched her hand.

"You're trying to fuse with me?!" Jasper exclaimed. "It's just a cheap tactic! You just want to use my strength to make your weak self stronger! Well, I'm not making that mistake again!"

Jasper smacked Rose's hand away and got out of the spot where she was cornered.

"So help me, Rose!" Jasper shouted. "Even of it shatters me, I will not stop fighting until you feel all the pain that I felt and am feeling! You will curse the day you meddled in my life!"

" _What have I done?_ " Rose thought to herself.


	14. The End

The war between the rebels and Homeworld lasted around 1,000 years. It had become clear that there would be no chance at stopping the rebellion. All Homeworld gems had no choice but to retreat back to Homeworld.

Jasper was last to board the ships.

Once the ship had taken off and the planet was very far off, Jasper pulled out something. It was Emerald's shattered gem. Every shard. Jasper had kept all of them.

"Some day, Rose, you will pay," Jasper said under her breath as she stroked the shards.

"But she never did," Jasper finished. She had been telling her whole story the entire time.

"She really did that to you?" Lapis asked.

"Yes," Jasper answered and buried her face in her knees.

Lapis looked at Jasper with caring eyes. After knowing all Jasper had gone through, she didn't see the same gem she thought she knew.

"I guess we're a little more alike than we thought," Lapis said leaning onto Jasper.

"Yeah, I guess we are," Jasper said wrapping her arm around Lapis.

They had both been through a lot.

~THE END~


End file.
